Past Hidden, Lie's told, Secrets Revealed
by EmRosey
Summary: OLD .
1. Morning Sickness

**_Ana Lucia didnt die, she was never shot, in fact they never found Henry/Ben._**

**_Ana's with Jack and Sawyer's with Kate, but the secret of what happened between them is still just that, a secret. But when something happens to bring that secret out? And how will everyone react? More importantly how will Jack and Kate react?_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

This could not be happening Ana Lucia groaned inwardly. What the hell had she been eating? That would be the last time she ate any of Jin's fish. She clasped her hand around her stomach as she was sick at the root of a tree.

**1 Week Later **

This wasn't normal. Food poisoning didn't last all week did it? Or at least that what she thought was wrong with her, but not now, now she knew well at least suspected it was more.

She had to face it, even though she didn't want to she had to. She wasn't ready and she didn't want to, but hell, she was probably going to have the easiest ride of anyone one this island if she was, she would get the 5 star treatment she smirked. Yes, going out with the one doctor on the island would definitely have its effects.

She still hoped she wasn't but she knew to find out she would have to tell someone else too, not just Jack. She would have to tell Sawyer, she didn't want to get him involved but as he was hoarding just about everything on the island she would need to go to him to get what she needed. And after all, as much as she didn't like it, if she was Sawyer would definitely have to be involved. He was really in equal running with Jack for the blame.

Of course she would tell Jack first but how she was going to tell him she wasn't sure. She obviously wasn't going to tell him the part about Sawyer, she didn't really want anyone to know and know that he was with Kate she doubted he would want people to know too.

So that was decided she would simply keep lying. Well not lying she was just not revealing one part of her life, but she knew deep inside that that part of her not so distant past could soon appear with the current situation.

Satisfied that this morning's sickness has gone Ana Lucia headed out of the clump of bushes she was in and headed to the caves to find Jack ready to tell him her news.

* * *

**_This story will get much better/longer as it goes on I promise! Main ships are Skate Sana & Jana! Please review!_**


	2. New's & A Lie

**_Longer Chap this time! Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_Yes the chap name's a little uncreative - lack of better idea's! If you have any let me know!_**

* * *

"Jack?" Ana said as she entered the very empty looking caves "Oh hey Locke" She said as the bald man appeared in front of her. 

"You just missed him" Locke said setting down his rucksack.

"Huh?" Ana Lucia said.

"Jack" Locke replied "You just missed him he just took over from me down at the hatch"

"Uh… Thanks" Ana Lucia said, of course the hatch! Him and Locke where always there nowadays she thought as she set off down the well worn path they had made to the hatch.

"Hey" She said weakly as she entered the hatch.

"Hi Ana" Jack smiled looking up from the computer. "How are you?"

"Ok you?" She said taking a seat next to him.

"I'm good" Jack replied studying Ana's pale face "You sure your ok?"

"Yes why?" She asked.

"You look a little pale" He commented "And tired"

"Gee thanks" She said sarcastically. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl"

"Sorry" Jack smiled "I'm just concerned, have you eaten today?"

"No" She said "Its not like I can keep it down anyway"

"What?" He said worriedly.

"I've been kind of sick recently" She said, kind of was an understatement for the puking she had been through.

"Why?" Jack said.

"Well I was kind of hoping you'd help me out with that Doctor Jack" She smiled.

"Yeah of course" He said "Any symptoms?"

"Jack I…" Ana started as Jack watched her.

"I think I'm pregnant" She whispered, but just at that moment the hatch timer had reached the three minute zone and it had begun to beep loudly covering her voice, also all hopes of lip-reading where gone as Jack had turned around to enter the code.

"What did you say?" He said turning back to face her "I just about heard I think…"

"It doesn't matter" Ana Lucia said loosing her bottle.

"You sure?" He asked her reaching out to stroke her face.

"Yes" She said moving his hand away.

"Really?" He said it was obvious to him that something was troubling her and he wanted to know what.

"It doesn't matter" She repeated standing up.

"Ana…" Jack called after her.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted out in one huge gasp.

"Your what?" Jack said eventually.

"I think I'm pregnant" She said turning around.

"Wow well that's great!" Jack said smiling "Well on this island its not the best news, but we managed with Claire…" He said trailing off into doctor mode.

"What about you Jack?" Ana said "Not doctor you, but you what do you think?"

"You mean its mine?" He said.

Those words pierced Ana's heart she wanted nothing more than to say yes, to tell Jack that she had made him a dad, she still could have, it was an equal chance Jack or Sawyer and she hoped with all her heart it would be Jack.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She said nervously but not letting it show. She wasn't exactly in for telling him now, she would talk to Sawyer first, she didn't really want to but she had to. She was going to keep lying as much as she could, even lying to the man she loved but Ana just kept telling herself it was to protect him, to protect Jack.

"Well we need to know for sure don't we?" Jack said standing up "I cant leave the hatch so why don't you go down to Sawyer and see if he'll give you a test?"

His name out loud made Ana jump and Jack saw this, but misunderstood why.

"Ana I know he might be scary, big bad wolf even" Jack joked, but for Ana it didn't work it just brought back memories of what had happened between her and Sawyer. _"Well, well, well, what have we got here? Was little red riding hood going to follow the big bad wolf back to his big old stash-o-guns?"_ Sawyer's southern drawl floated into her head just some of the words they had exchanged before the event that had possibly lead her to this physical point, and which had definitely lead her to this emotional point.

"You can handle him I'm sure Ana" Jack said mistaking the look on her face "You're an cop you if anyone can handle Sawyer"

"I wanted you to come with me" She said slowly, she had wanted Jack to come because that way she could have avoided the conversation Sawyer would undoubtedly want with her.

"I would Ana" Jack said "But I've got to stay up at the hatch if he doesn't give it you we'll go back together later ok?"

"Ok" Ana said giving in. "I'll be back soon"

"Bye Ana" He said kissing her softly on the lips "I love you"

"I love you too" She said turning around and heading out of the hatch, wanting to get away from Jack before the tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

**_So we will be having a Sana chap next, dont worry the Skate will be here soon! It is in this story! It plays a key part just like Sana & Jana!_**

**_Please review!_**


	3. So Much Flirt It Hurts

Some skate now! With Sana agnst by Ana of course!

* * *

Ana walked onto the beach and headed towards Sawyer's tent, well know Sawyer and Kate's tent but she stopped before she got there because she was met with a sight that strangely upset her.

Sawyer and Kate where sat on the aeroplane chairs outside their tent and Sawyer seemed to be feeding Kate pieces of watermelon. She watched as Sawyer offered her the fruit before pulling it away as Kate rolled her eyes. Sawyer just smirked and whispered something no doubt very suggestive in her ear as Kate blushed and giggled brightly slapping him lightly on the arm.

The sight hit Ana Lucia hard but why? She didn't love him, she didn't even like him she told herself, she liked, loved Jack. So why did seeing Sawyer flirt with another girl hurt so badly?

Ana sat in the sand a few feet away not wanting to ask about the test when Kate was there, not really wanting to ask at all, she would just sit here and build up her courage first. Oh god why did he have smile like that? She watched entranced as his golden blonde locks rippled in the wind…

Snap out of it Ana! She told herself harshly shaking her head. You used him, you felt nothing. You only did it for the gun, you needed that gun. You conned the con man that's all nothing more. But how could she feel nothing for the father of her child?

No he wasn't, he just couldn't be! It would surely be Jack it had to be. To be fair Jack did have more of a chance than Sawyer but those details didn't really need to be gone into.

Ana stole another glance at the pair but that time Sawyer caught her gaze back, she blushed and quickly turned around.

"Something you want Lucy?" He shouted across to the place where she was sat.

"Sawyer!" Kate whispered hitting him playfully on the arm.

"What? She keeps looking over here!" He said.

"Sawyer it's everyone's beach she can look wherever she likes" Kate replied smartly.

"I can't help it if I want you all to myself Freckles" He said kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

"Well when you put it like that how can I resist?" She giggled kissing him tenderly back.

The scene before Ana's eyes made her loose all her bottle as she stood up and headed off the beach, she tried to walk but in reality it was more of a run, she would go back and ask later when Kate wasn't around. Yeah he wouldn't be able to upset her then.

Sawyer caught sight of Ana Lucia running off the beach as he broke away from Kate. What the hell was up with Muchacha these days? He thought but that thought was quickly shrugged away as Kate kissed him again.

* * *

PLease review! Was that ok?


	4. Stirking A Nerve

**_Thanks for the reviews!! Short chap this time, but worth it!_**

* * *

Ana Lucia dared to try again the next morning, she had arrived back at the caves and told Jack that she hadn't seen Sawyer, she didn't think he was entirely convinced by her lie, but it seemed to have worked all the same.

She slowly trudged down the path to the beach once more and once again took her seat on the beach, only minutes after she had been sat there she saw Kate pop out of the tent, and much to Ana's confused disappointment, her rear end was quickly followed by Sawyer's hand.

She sat for a few minutes longer as Sawyer took up his usual seating place outside of his tent and began to read. He was alone now, there would be no other's to distracter her, she had to get this done.

"Now or never" She muttered under her breath as she stood up brushing the sand off her pants.

"Sawyer" She said somewhat grimly as she approached him.

"Well well well Muchacha" Sawyer smirked looking up from his book "And what did I do to earn this pleasure?"

"Nothing" She replied simply "I need something"

"Well why don't ya go ask ya old hero buddy?" Sawyer said "He's got just about everything… apart from what i've got"

"Because he hasn't got what I need" Ana Lucia said angrily, she just wished he would cut this act and give her what she needed, that was, if she ever pulled up the guts to say it.

"Well well well" Sawyer smirked "I know Freckles is getting what you need right now, and I know Jack aint got it, so you've got a little problem there haven't ya Hot Lips?"

"Shut up" She snarled angrily, her cheeks threatening to burn… but why?

"Ya know ya want me Muchacha" Sawyer smirked once more "But ya aint getting me"

"I don't want you" She said.

"Well what do ya need?" He asked, now rather interested.

"It doesn't matter" She said shaking her head and turning away.

"Now wait up" He said standing up and grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me" She snarled not intentionally though, she just wanted to get away, she was scared, yes for once in her life Ana was ready to admit she was scared. But at this Sawyer just gripped tighter. "Get off me!" She repeated, maybe a little louder than was needed.

"Just tell me what you need and then I'll have a little think about giving it you then you can run of back to the good old doc and play happy families" Sawyer said.

"I need a pregnancy test!" She blurted out quickly, Sawyer had struck a nerve just as he had planned, but nothing in hell could have made him guess that.

"A what now?" Sawyer said the colour draining from his face, he immediately dropped her arm like it was burning with a heat he couldn't bear to touch.

"A pregnancy test" She whispered into the dead silence, trying to keep at bay the tears brimming in her eyes.


	5. Sweet Denail

"You're…" Sawyer stuttered taking in the news he had just received. "You're… your pregnant?" He finally managed to get out.

"Well that's kinda what I came here to find out" She said trying to be light hearted but failing in the utter seriousness of the conversation.

"Yeah uh…" Was all Sawyer said before he disappeared into his tent.

A minute or so later he returned with a small box and rather than handing it to Ana, he tossed it towards her luckily she caught it.

"Thanks Tex" She muttered and after a moments silence she turned around ready to leave.

"Congratulations" Sawyer said to her back.

"What?" She asked shocked turning around.

"You and yer doc" He said "Congratulations"

"Sawyer…" She started, he knew as well as she did that the baby could just as well be Sawyer's as Jacks, but she didn't want to be the one bringing this into the conversation, but of course she had to. "You know as well as I do-"

"I don't know nothing!" Sawyer shouted defensively, if Ana thought she was gonna stand there and start up this conversation know she had another thing coming, however she continued.

"We _both_ know" She continued after a deep breath "That this baby could be yours just as well as it could be Jack's"

"That kid" Sawyer said, nodding towards her stomach "If there even is one" He added "It aint no kid of mine" He snarled with an angry glance towards her.

"Well I hope for its sake it isn't!" She shouted growing angrier by the minute.

"Well that makes two of us!" He shouted back.

"But it could be" She said "And were gonna have to face up to that"

"I aint facing up to nothing" Sawyer said his glare cold and icy "Cause there aint nothing to face up to"

With that he whipped around and went back into his tent. He smashed his fist into the nearest pole causing the whole shelter to shake.

He punched it again and again as the shelter rocked violently, he didn't care if it collapsed, at least then he would have something else to think about other than… no he wasn't going to think about that. How in hell could he have been so stupid? She had conned him and he had paid the price, and know he had to pay it all over again, was this god just laughing down on him? Hell, Sawyer didn't even believe in god but he was looking for anyone to blame at this moment. Was this some kind of twisted revenge from all the cons he had pulled? Cause if it was he couldn't be sorrier, his life had finally started to go right, Freckles had chosen him, HIM! She had moved into his shelter, he was starting to have a proper life, well as proper as it could be on this island, and now it was falling apart.

Wait, she had conned him once hadn't she? That bitch Ana Lucia had already conned him once, what's to say she wasn't doing it again? Yeah, that was it Sawyer decided, she had had her fun the first time around and was just coming back for more, conning him all over again, this was just all one big con.

But Sawyer knew deep down that it wasn't, he had seen the real tears in her eyes, the real fear in her voice, this couldn't be just a con. But he was happy to live in sweet denial rather than even think about what was to come.

When Ana watched the shelter shake from outside she sighed this wasn't going to be easy… for anyone.

* * *

**_Did I get Sawyer's reaction right? What about the arguement was it in-charcter? Please review! Any parts you liked will help me hit similar things again! Thanks!_**


	6. Guilt

"Honey I'm home!" Kate joked in a sing song voice as she returned to the shelter that afternoon, but taking one look at Sawyer's troubled face she knew that it wasn't the time for jokes "Are you ok?" She said softly, sitting down beside him.

"Just dandy Freckles" He said coughing back a lump in his throat.

"Are you sure? You don't look it…" She said placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Sawyer flinched away, it wasn't that he didn't love her, he didn't know why he did it, was is guilt?

"I'm fine" His said this time his tone sharp and cutting.

"If your sure…" She trailed off feeling hurt, why had he pulled back from her touch, had she done something wrong?

"Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't say so if I wasn't would I?" He spat out quickly and angrily, immediately regretting it.

"Whatever Sawyer, I'll just come back when you've calmed down" Kate said trying to mask her hurt with anger, but failing as tears sprang in her eyes. She whipped around to hide them as she stalked out of the shelter.

"Oh god Freckles" He whispered sadly springing up after her. "Kate!" He said grabbing her arm and twisting her around.

"What?" She said trying desperately to blink back her tears.

"I'm sorry ok?" He begged hurriedly "I don't know what came over me, I've just had a… had a bad day, bit of a headache" He lied.

"Ok, I'm sorry too" She said uneasily, not really believing his story but not wanting to push it as they went back into the shelter.

* * *

"You get it?" Jack said hopefully as Ana Lucia entered the hatch.

"Yeah" She said, holding the small box out in front of her.

"Good" Jack said, at loss of anything else to say, the atmosphere in the hatch was dense, no jokes no laughs, the air deadly serious. "You should go to the uh… bathroom" He said finally.

"Yeah" Ana repeated turning towards the door to the bathroom slowly.

She got into the bathroom opening the test as slowly as possible, any reason for her to delay was taken. When she had finally exhausted every opportunity she took several deep breaths before taking her test.

Jack watched her come back into the computer room of the hatch her face a mixture of emotions and Jack didn't know which one to address first.

"You ok?" He asked lamely although it was obvious she wasn't.

"Yeah" She replied, it seemed that was all she could say today.

She set the test down next to the computer as Jack motioned for the top come and sit with him, she slipped comfortably onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ana, whatever happens…" Jack started, looking for a way to comfort her "Whatever happens, I'll still love you"

Why had he said that? Those words just made her feel even guiltier and this time she couldn't help but let out a few choked sobs.

"Hey, hey Ana…" He said softly hugging her tightly "I mean it, whatever happens I'll still love you, nothing can change that"

"I know" She said weakly attempting to smile at him through her tears.

Ana managed to compose herself and she then lay comfortable on Jack, both of them staring at the test.

"Should we uh… check it now?" Ana finally said.

"Yeah, it should have been long enough now" Jack replied. "You want to get it?"

"You can" She said.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, you look" She insisted, her voice stronger this time.

"Ok" He said reaching for the test.

"Its positive" He said a huge grin exploding across his face.

* * *

**_Pretty please reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeview? LOL:)_**


	7. Crying

**_Sooooo sorry to all my readers! I havent updated in a while! Sorry! Im getting swamped under right now, and through all that I had a strange urge to start 2 new fics, I dont know what possesed me! Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

Ana sat in silence, the test was positive. She broke down in tears, she didn't know why she was crying, but not because she had no reason to, it was because she had too many to choose from.

She was crying for happiness, she was pregnant after what happened… after she lost her first baby, she didn't know if she would ever be able to have a child again, but now she knew she could. She was crying for fear, she was having a baby that could belong to one of two fathers… the first possible sat with her now happier than she'd ever seen him, and the second well… he had already disowned the thought of having anything to do with her child… their child, if it was. She was crying for sadness, what kind of life would any child have on this island? Creepy 'others' known for their baby stealing tendencies, killer black smoke monsters and freaking polar bears. She was crying with guilt, if the baby was Sawyers however would Jack forgive her? He probably never would… he had already lost Kate to Sawyer and Ana accepted that Jack had loved Kate when they got together… but she knew he could never bear to lose a child to him as well. And now Ana was just crying because she was crying, yet she couldn't stop the sobs running through her body.

"Hey… shhhhhh" Jack soothed her. "Its ok… you're scared, you have all the reasons to be. It'll be alright Ana, I promise you"

"You promise?" Ana asked hopefully, all her usual strength and attitude gone, she was feeling like a broken little child once again.

"I promise Ana" He said stroking her hair softly "I promise"

"Good" She whispered before receiving a soft kiss from him.

"So are we gonna tell everyone?" Jack said after they pulled away.

"Well give it a while and they will be able to see" Ana said "Who'd you want to tell first?"

"Well uh… I hope you don't mind but I kind of wanted to tell Kate before anyone else… I mean apart from you she's the most important person to me on this island, she's like my best friend" Jack stuttered.

"Its ok Jack" Ana said "I understand its ok, you loved her I understand how close you feel to her"

"Ana I hope you do know that, I loved her, in the past and now I love you" He said, feeling he needed to reassure her, but was he also reassuring himself? There was no doubt he loved Ana, but was he really over Kate?

"I know" She smiled, there was someone Ana needed to tell, she certainly didn't want to, but she had to after all he could be the father of the little being inside of her… she hoped for everyone's sake it wasn't. "Actually there was someone I kind of wanted to tell first"

"Who?" Jack questioned rather surprised, he couldn't really think of anyone who Ana would be all that close too, but then again he didn't really know.

"Libby" She lied, she would obviously tell Libby, but that time when Jack was telling Kate would be a perfect opportunity to sneak in and tell Sawyer "We uh… when we were on the other side of the island, we got kind of close, we haven't really talked since we arrived here, I'd like her to know"

"Of course" Jack nodded, he was rather surprised, he hadn't noticed any closeness between the pair but he didn't press it, if that was who she needed to tell then so be it.

"So I'll see you back on the beach later?" Jack asked.

"What, you can't wait to escape this problem and go to your secret lover?" She joked.

"I don't have a secret lover" He chuckled lightly "And you Ana, are no problem" He said kissing her lightly before leaving the hatch.

"So you think" Ana muttered softly after he left, collecting herself and also leaving the hatch.

* * *

**_So some Jana cuteness this chap, a bit of Jate in there for my Jaters! Not a lot, but still..._**

**_So next chap whos up for a bit of Jate? Nothing major though, mainly friendship!_**

**_And also some good old fashioned Sana agnst!_**


	8. Did You Ever Think It Would Be Us?

**_Ok, so here we are Jaters!_**

* * *

"Hey Kate" Jack said brightly as he approached Kate at the water collector.

"Jack" She smiled "I haven't seen you in a while" It wasn't a question, yet her voice carried a questioning tone.

"Yeah I've just been down in the hatch and with Ana-Lucia and stuff" He said surprisingly awkwardly, Jack didn't know whether it was his eyes playing tricks or just the mixture of happiness and fatigue he was getting, but he swore he saw Kate's face drop when he mentioned Ana "You?" He asked.

"Just been down by the beach" She said "And with Sawyer and stuff" She added.

"Cool" Jack said lamely, at lack of anything else to say "Uh… how's he doing?"

"I didn't know you cared" Kate said faking shock.

"Well I don't really" Jack chuckled slightly.

"He's just the same old Sawyer" She smiled fondly "How about Ana?"

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about actually" Jack said.

"Why what's up?" She asked quickly, worried she had hurt him in some way, she knew she had already hurt him by choosing Sawyer, she didn't want him to be hurting all over again.

"Its all ok, it's great actually, good news" Jack smiled reading the expression on her face.

"What?" She said, now somewhat interested.

"Well uh… we did a pregnancy test and Ana well she's… she's pregnant" He said, his face breaking out into a huge grin.

"Oh Jack!" Kate said, her voice coming out at a sort of high pitched squeak, feeling the look on her face didn't show the happiness she should be feeling for him she quickly hugged him to hide it "Congratulations" She muffled into his shoulder.

"Thanks" He smiled as they stepped apart "I mean, its going to be dangerous on this island and everything… no hospitals, no medical equipment… not to mention the others"

"Yes but she does have an amazing doctor" Kate smiled.

"Well yet again thanks" He grinned sort of sheepishly. "Well, I just wanted you to know first, you're like one of my best friends on the island so…"

"Well thanks Jack, for thinking of me so highly" She smiled.

"Its no problem Kate, you're a great person to think highly of" He assured her.

"Did you ever think it would be us?" She blurted out.

"What?" Jack asked alarmed.

"Oh… nothing doesn't matter" She said quickly, suddenly finding the water below her very interesting, she could see her reflection showing that he cheeks where glowing pink which only made them turn to more of a red as she began to speak. "It wasn't anything, it was just, when before me and Sawyer… did you ever think, I dunno, that maybe I would be where Ana is" She said, now her voice lacking all tone of question.

"Well I must say Kate that I hadn't really thought this far with anyone, not even with Ana so I wouldn't have with you. Yes, I did like you, I'm not going to deny that, but then you chose Sawyer so I accepted that and moved on, and know your one of my best friends here, not that I had many back home"

"Funny how things turn out huh" Kate said.

"Yeah, funny" Jack said softly before leaving a very embarrassed Kate standing on the beach alone.

* * *

_**Major sorry it was a small chap! Hope that hit the spot for my Jaters! So we've had Jate, now its time for some Sana...**_


	9. Riddles

Sawyer sat outside his tent that morning getting rather worried, Kate had left to get some water for the both of them nearly an hour ago – well he guessed an hour of course they didn't really have ways to tell time since peoples watch batteries stopped, not that it mattered here anyway.

He stood up and decided to start looking for her. Walking across the beach he spotted Sun and thought that was a good place to start as she was a good friend to Kate.

"Hey Sunshine" He said smirking as he strolled towards her.

"Hello Sawyer" She said with a warm smile in her thick accent.

"Have ya seen Kate by any chance?" He asked.

"No I'm sorry" She replied, she saw Sawyers smirk drop as soon as she replied, his smirk was a replaced with a look of worry, a sort of worry that could only come from love, she smiled at how the southerner who seemed so hard on the outside actually had a softer inside, the inside that escaped so easily when it came to Kate. "I'm sure she's fine Sawyer"

"I know" He said, quickly covering the vulnerable look that Sun had seen on his face "See ya Tokyo Rose"

"Bye Sawyer" She said, smiling again at how he tried to hide his softer side as soon as she had seen it.

Next Sawyer decided to try the hatch. He started into the jungle on the well-worn path that led to the hatch. He stumbled into someone on the path and looked up hoping it would be Kate.

"Watch where your going Tex" A gruff voice greeted him.

Great, Sawyer thought, just great.

"Well if it aint Muchacha" He smirked grimly.

"Its Ana" She said not expecting him to take any notice anyway.

"Well some of us have people to see _Ana_" He said lacing her name with sarcasm as he walked past her.

"Or people to find" She muttered smirking evilly.

"What?" He said whipping around.

"Oh nothing" She said, her tone clearly indicating that she did.

Sawyer stood for a moment. He could either walk away and continue looking for Kate himself, which would no doubt take much longer, or he could swallow his pride and ask Ana what she knew… she probably wouldn't tell him anyway, she had never done anything to help him so why would she start now?

Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, it wasn't like he wouldn't find Kate eventually… she would come back to the tent that night at least… but what if she never made it back? What if something happened to her, something he could have prevented by just leaving his own selfish pride behind and asking Ana for help?

Damn he said sighing angrily letting his pride flit away, damn love and the things it made him do, he hated the feeling as much as he loved it.

"Kate" He muttered.

"What?" Ana asked, her attempt to look innocent failing because of the malicious grin on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me Rambina" Sawyer smirked threateningly "Kate, where is she?" He said his tone not leaving space for her to take the comment as a question.

"Not where, who" Ana said grinning all the more at how agitated she had got him.

Sawyer wasn't a man for violence with women, but he swore that if the butch in front of him was a man, he'd be eating dirt right now.

"What's with them damn riddles Butch?" He growled "Just tell me where she is!" He shouted now getting angry, she wasn't going to tell him and now he had let her have that power over him for nothing.

"Hold your horses Tex" She smirked "I don't know where she is, but Jack went off to talk to her this morning"

Just damn typical, Sawyer thought angrily. He was off running round the jungle looking for Kate while that Jackass was with her all along.

"So why aren't you with him huh Lucy?" Sawyer said sarcastically, feeling his need to put Ana down come swimming back.

"He wanted to talk to her alone" Ana said stiffening, no doubt Sawyer was going to ask her why… he would find out soon enough, she just didn't want to have to tell him… to see his reaction.

"And why might that be?" He asked.

"Why would I know?" Ana spat feeling defensive.

"Well you seem to have most of the answers" He shot back.

"He went to talk to her about…" Ana started trailing off.

"About what his next god damn hero phase?" Sawyer muttered.

"He went to tell her about… me" She said.

"Why you love birds have a tiff? Cause he aint getting his hands on her if that's what he thinks, stupid Jackass" Sawyer growled angrily.

"No were fine… were more than fine" Ana stated, more telling herself, Jack thought they where fine… but she knew otherwise, thankfully he didn't.

"Well oh happy, happy, happy" He said sarcastically "But that still don't answer my question Muchacha why he wanna talk to her?"

"Since when did you care about Jack?" She said.

"Since it concerned Kate" He said, his words stung, but she didn't know why… of course he was going to care if it was to do with Kate, why else? Why was she reacting like this?

And with that he was gone, leaving Ana alone with her thoughts.

* * *

**_Ok, I know I said it would be a Sana chap but I feel it was mainly Skate - sorry! I thought I got a little Sana in there but not enough, sorry to all Sana-ers! Lol! I dont have anything planned YET so any ideas would be nice! Sawyer also needs to find out about the baby, but it didnt really work in with this chap, so Ill have to tackle that soon!_**

**_Reviews are also just like... wowie :)_**


	10. Confrontation

"And where've you been Sweet cheeks?" Sawyer said his voice slick with sarcasm attempting covering the worry he had that she'd been gone and the relief she was back as Kate appeared casting a shadow over his book.

"Ah was Sawyer worried" She teased her tone light as she sat herself down into the airplane chair next to him.

"Well Freckles I think I have a right to be worried when your out tramping in the jungle with Jackass" He said smoothly folding his book away.

"Oh so he wasn't worried he was jealous?" Kate teased a playful smirk dancing on her lips.

"Why were you out there anyway?" He said gruffly trying to change the subject… no way in hell was he jealous of that Jackass.

"He wanted to talk" She said simply kicking off her sandals and stretching out in the chair, Sawyer forgot his questions for a while as he sat memorised as the muscles in her legs writhed supply and the way her tank top rose as she stretched reviling the fleshy cream of her skin.

"What about Princess? He finally kickin' Muchacha out and asking ya to move in with him to Cavetown?" He smirked after he regained himself.

"No he just wanted me to be the first to know about him and Ana, cause were friends" She explained.

"Well I hate to break it to the man but after their whole 'kissin-by-the-fire' times I think everyone already knows" He smirked.

"No not about them, Ana's…" Kate said suddenly feeling she didn't want to say it, didn't want to make it real to herself that Jack was with Ana… that they were having a baby "She's pregnant"

"She's what?" Sawyer said stiffening; Kate felt his slack presence next to her tighten.

"Don't tell me you don't know what pregnant is Sawyer" Kate said rolling her eyes playfully, trying to dismiss the fact that she had definitely felt him tense when she told him the news "I know you dropped out in 8th grade but…"

"Alright with the smart comments Freckles" He said mentally kicking himself for letting the feeling of well… fear slip. Kate had tried her damn best to hide it but he had still heard the confusion, maybe even worry in her voice after he had reacted that way. "Just didn't know the Jackass had it in him"

Kate laughed and her laughter made him forgot the news he had just got for a moment, her laugh so light and free so musical "What you annoyed Jack got this victory first?" She said giggling at her own joke.

_What if he didn't?_ A voice smirked evilly in Sawyers head _what if Jack didn't get there first what if it was __his__ baby?_ Sawyer shook the thought, it was the Jackass's had to be, they were well… together he and Ana had only that once time… _Just one times enough_ said the malicious voice.

Making the excuse with Kate that he needed to take a leak Sawyer headed of into the jungle in search of Ana, he needed to make sure she knew just what was going to happen here.

He found her easily she was walking down the path in front of him.

"Ana" He said in a low threatening voice "We need to talk"

"And why doesn't this surprise me" She muttered to herself obviously not threatened by Sawyers anger.

"Why did you tell me?" Sawyer growled.

"Well seen as you want nothing to do with this baby what gives you the right to know about it?" She asked steely.

When Sawyer said nothing Ana continued.

"Even if it could be _your_ baby" She said her voice quiet but still heard it the silence of the jungle.

Sawyer whipped his fist up and grabbed Ana's shirt pinning her against a tree, his face inches from hers breathing deeply onto her face, his eyes blue eyes staring madly into her fearful brown ones.

"This aint my baby" He said whispering so Ana barely heard his words but his cold tone was clearly audible. "It aint nothing to do with me it never will be. Don't go thinking you can try and use it against me to get any favours"

"I wouldn't want any favours from you Tex" Ana replied harshly.

"Well good cause I don't want any from you" He spat "This is where we end, nothing ever happened and I don't want anything more to do with you-" He paused tightening his grip on Ana before he continued "And you don't tell anyone, Kate cant know about this ever"

"Well I'm not exactly planning on anyone either cause believe me I'm not hot on the idea of Jack finding out" She retorted smoothly "As for you and Kate" She added, deciding to add poison to the bites they had already swept at each other "I wouldn't worry about me messing things up if I were you, I'm sure it'll mess up all by itself and well even if it doesn't you'll have a hard time seeing each other from your prison cells James something tells me they don't provide his and hers cells"

At this point Sawyer snapped. No doubt her saying his name shook him but when he mentioned Kate and prison, yes she mentioned him too but he'd been in many times before it didn't faze him, but all that filled his mind was an image of Kate in a prison cell, staring blankly with those once sparkling green eyes, her face expressionless, like her soul had died… he couldn't take it. He roughly let go of her shirt and pushed her backwards, she stumbled into the tree and tripped over a tree root landing perfectly on her ass.

He turned away from her willing the picture of Kate to go out of his mind but it wouldn't.

Kate questioned him all night to as why he was so well… distant but he never said. As they lay in there tent that night Sawyer grabbed onto Kate subconsciously pulling her closer and closer until he was nearly suffocating her, desperately trying to keep the happy, alive Kate in his sights to try and force out the terrible picture which kept floating into his mind.

* * *

_**Hmmm... not my best chapter but I hope its ok.**_

**_Ive hit a REAL block with this fic - any help would be awesome!_**


	11. Dress Up

_**Ok, so sorry everyone! I havent update in a looong time! I hope I havent lost all my readers! I was really stuck and I need to give a HUGE thanks to doublell20 who has given me so many ideas! And so much insperation to carry this on!**_

* * *

A few months passed rather smoothly, besides Sawyer and Ana's constant death stares and arguments, thankfully none of which where heard by the camp.

"Hey Kate" Jack shouted.

"Yeah?" Kate replied.

"Could I borrow you for a second? I need to get this luggage up to the hatch… I'd ask Ana but she isn't in any condition" Jack asked.

"Yeah its fine I was looking for something to do anyway" Kate smiled.

"Thanks" Jack said handing her two of the smaller cases.

"So how is she?" Kate asked as they started their trek.

"How is who?" Jack said.

"Ana" Kate replied "How is she?"

"Oh she's doing fine… little cranky but that's just the hormones" He said smiling vaguely.

"Good" Kate smiled back.

"So you and Sawyer?" Jack asked.

"What about us?" Kate enquired.

"How are you two doing?"

"Good yeah" Kate said.

"Why weren't you with him just now?" Jack asked.

"I think he went fishing with Jin or something" Kate said.

"Call the press Sawyer has a friend" Jack joked.

"He's not that bad" Kate laughed hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Sure" Jack laughed too, he liked making Kate laugh… he liked the music sound she made, the way the sun shone in her hair when she tilted her head – wait what was he thinking? Ana. Thoughts of Ana, that's better Jack, he scolded himself.

The rest of the journey to the hatch passed quickly with jokes and laughter, even a little light flirting.

When they arrived in the hatch they set the cases out across the bunks and began to rummage through them, Kate sitting crossed legged on the bed and Jack kneeling by the side.

"Did you even check these cases before you brought them Jack?" Kate asked.

"No" Jack admitted "I just thought it would be better for us to get them before Sawyer" He smirked.

"Yes well I can really say that Sawyer is dying to have this in his stash" Kate laughed pulling out a giant furry koala bear toy out of the first suitcase.

Jack looked at the toy and laughed.

"I might keep that actually" Jack smiled taking hold of the toy.

"_Why_?" Kate said incredulously "Got a thing for stuffed animals Jack?"

"No, no" Jack laughed "For Ana, I mean when the babies born"

"Oh yeah" Kate said, her playful mood fading slightly, she didn't know why but whenever Jack mentioned Ana she felt a little black cloud hover over her.

"Here Kate" Jack interrupted her thoughts "Got a little present for you"

"Yeah?" Kate said looking up from her suitcase.

"Yeah" He smirked pulling something out of the case.

It was a giant sundress, looked like it must have belonged to a well… large woman, it was a bright green fabric with giant yellow and purple flowers all over it. To but it bluntly it was horrific.

"I'm sure Ill go turning everyone's heads in this" She laughed grabbing the fabric and holding it against herself "Not even Naomi Campbell could pull this off"

"Kate you could pull anything off" Jack said getting lost in the mood and then after realising what he said, blushing furiously.

Sensing his discomfort, Kate decided to play along.

"Well we'll just see about that wont we?" She said "Close your eyes"

"What?" Jack asked.

"I'm not a peep show Jack" She smirked.

"Oh yeah right" He said blushing again after he realised what she was going to do. He turned round to give her the privacy she needed.

Kate tossed her clothes to the floor and pulled the many folds of material over her head, getting rather lost as she did.

"I think you could fit ten of me in her" She muffled from under the material.

"You done?" Jack laughed.

"Wait… yup" Kate said.

Jack turned around and couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

The dress reached the floor, the material waved around her body in huge flaps, the neckline fell way down as the straps were so huge.

"What do ya think?" Kate chuckled striking a superstar pose.

"Gorgeous" Jack said nearly crying with laughter.

"Come on then captain I'm still in my on clothes lets see what we can find you to wear" Kate challenged.

"Bring it on" He laughed rummaging through the next suitcase.

Within half an hour Kate had on the sundress, a pair of flippers, a large floppy sunhat and a bra over the top of the dress that was several sizes to big for her.

Jack on the other hand had on a bright orange Hawaiian shirt, a pair of green wellies and a woolly hat.

As well as dressing each other up they had actually found a stack of useable items; medication, practical clothes and shoes, a couple of magazines and books to entertain people and several other items which they stacked in one of the suitcases.

"Oh Jack you have to wear this" Kate laughed pulling something out of the final case.

It was a toy stethoscope. She had found a play doctors kit containing some play bandages, plastic scissors, empty plastic pill bottles and the stethoscope.

Jack looked up and saw the stethoscope and smirked. He plugged it into each ear, as it was for a child it was stretched tightly, what with all his other clothes the total effect was hilarious.

Kate stood up and strutted around the room, casting a pose and a pout in every corner she passed, tossing her hair around with a huge grin on her face.

"What the hell are you doing Kate?" Jack laughed.

"I'm a supermodel" She said "C'mon strut with me" She giggled.

"Strut?" Jack said shocked "I assure you Miss Austen I'm a doctor and I do not strut"

"We'll just have to see about that then wont we?" She laughed pulling him up.

Jack on the other hand had decided he wasn't moving anywhere, after a lot of tugging and pulling Kate finally managed to pull a very shocked Jack up off the bed. He wasn't expecting that much strength from her and toppled over.

They were a giggling heap on the floor, Jack on top of Kate, when Jack looked up and saw the last thing he wanted to see.

Ana.

She had a look on her face halfway crossed with extreme pain and anger. She looked as if she was going to do one of two things at that moment, rip Kate's head off or run off and cry.

She chose. Before Jack or Kate could say anything she had ran off out of the hatch.

* * *

**_Ok, so that was a hell of a lotta Jate and really hard for me to write as I am, of course, a SKATER!_**

**_I hope you all enjoyed Im really sorry this update was so slow comming I hope your all still reading!_**

**_Please make me feel better about this fic again and review! _**


	12. Explanations

**Thanks to the few people who reviewed last chapter, I didnt get many reviews so if your still reading please, please review - I know where Im going with this fic now, but if no one is reading or enjoying it anymore, there is no point in continuing :(**

* * *

Ana didn't know where she was going or really what she was doing, all she knew was that she had to get away, run away, from… from whatever that had been, she didn't want to let her mind dwell on the sight of Jack and Kate there on the floor, laughing brightly, Jack looking like all his Christmases had come at once with a bright twinkle of laughter in his eyes.

It hurt to see him that happy when he was with a woman that wasn't her. She blinked back angry tears as she ran, she could hear Jacks faint cries of worry behind her and pressed on faster and faster until she lost him in the bright green foliage of the jungle.

She stumbled into a clearing, not noticing anything about the place until she heard the swift chopping of an axe. She looked up to see Sawyer, shirtless and sweating, next to a pile of cut bamboo.

She didn't say anything and neither did he, they looked at each other, Sawyer instantly noticing her tears but wondering if to ask her about it.

She quickly turned on her heal for the exit to the clearing, she didn't need the Southerner adding to her problems right now.

"Why the tears Chica?" He called after her, Ana noticed something in his voice, a tone that she had thought impossible for him to achieve… did he actually seem concerned about her?

"What's it to you?" She replied icily, angrily blinking the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know, nothing" Sawyer said defensively, ashamed he had let his worry slip out, but why was he worried really? He didn't love this woman, damn he didn't even care about her… or so he had thought a few weeks ago, but now… now he really didn't know. But he wasn't going to let himself think on that _you love Kate_ he told himself, and he really did.

"Well then" Ana replied as if that evasive answered solved everything.

"Well I can't just let ya go on back into the jungle of mystery in your state can I know Lucy?" Sawyer said, trying to make sure she was ok, but not have her know that at the same time.

Ana stood confused with herself. She didn't know what to do. She had almost forgotten about the situation in the hatch just by _talking_ to Sawyer, ok maybe more arguing than talking but still, she had been so upset a minute ago and know it was almost well… forgotten. It scared her that he could do that, that she felt sort of safe here with him now, touched that he seemed to care.

She felt as if she was starting to feel something for him and that scared her more than anything. She needed to get out, away from him and back to Jack, Jack was safe, right. Besides, Sawyer was with Kate even if she wanted to be with him. Which she didn't of course.

She turned away, still crying but now with anger at herself and her stupid feelings. Hormones, she told herself.

Sawyer grabbed her from behind and pulled her close to him, he wasn't about to let her run off crying into the dangerous jungle, she could get hurt or worse killed, not that he personally cared of course, he just didn't need another death.

As soon as she hit his warm arms she collapsed and broke down into floods of tears, silent tears turned into loud sobs and Sawyer didn't know what to do, he just stood holding her hoping she would stop crying soon.

* * *

Jack meanwhile was searching everywhere for Ana. Kate had offered to help him search, but he declined pointing out that it was better he faced her alone. Agreeing Kate stayed behind in the hatch to put away the mess they had created.

Kate felt ashamed with herself thinking back on what had happened. Kate knew how it must have looked, and even though she didn't like Ana that much, no one deserved to see that. Kate could have probably felt the guilt ease if she hadn't been feeling something along the lines of how it looked. This brought all sorts of guilt, guilt for how she was feeling about Jack when she loved Sawyer, guilt for how it must have made Ana feel, guilt with possibly stringing Jack along, even though that was impossible because Jack loved Ana now, and guilt with herself for feeling it.

He was now desperately hacking through bushes and trees to find Ana, worrying over hundreds of terrible situations she could be in, what if the others had taken her? The polar bear? What if she had been crying so much she hadn't seen where she was going… and was lying at the bottom of a cliff somewhere dying? He quickened his pace as the guilt consumed him.

He then stumbled into a clearing, and the scene he saw was, if possible even worse.

* * *

Sawyer had sensed Ana's cries calm down and now he was just holding her as she sat silently, he didn't know what to do so he just sat, figuring she would get up when she could… after all she hated him didn't she?

Then he looked and saw Jack looking at them, his expression mixed with pain and horror. As soon as Jack spotted Sawyer looking he spun on his heal and sprinted from the trees.

"Hey Ana" Sawyer nudged her gently "Something tells me that one was for you"

"What?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"Old Jacko just came… and went" He replied.

She muttered something that sounded like crap and got up running in the direction Jack had just gone. Feeling this wasn't for him, Sawyer just decided to sit and wait a while, that way he could step in if things got out of hand, but he wouldn't be intruding.

"Jack!" Ana shouted as she caught up with him.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Ana" He said turning round with tears in his eyes.

"No wait…" Ana said coolly "If anyone doesn't want to talk to someone here it should be me not ignoring you"

"Whys that?" Jack demanded "Because your mad I interrupted your and Sawyers cosy little hug?"

"Well I didn't think it was much cosier than your and Kate little _tumble_" Ana spat back.

"Well that was an accident" Jack replied hotly "Not like yours and Sawyers"

"Excuse me but I would have been there if it wasn't for you and Kate" She said.

"Well if you hadn't gone running of before I had the chance to explain…" Jack said.

"I don't want your explanations Jack I know what I saw" Ana said, feeling tears come to her eyes again "Just leave me alone"

"Ana I need to explain" Jack tried desperately.

"Well Jacko I know I aint as smart as you but even I can understand the lady wants you to go away" Sawyer drawled stepping into the scene.

"Go away Sawyer" Jack said dryly.

"No Jack, I do believe its you that should go away" Sawyer smirked.

"Ana please tell him to leave" Jack pleaded.

"He's right Jack" Ana whispered "Please just go away"

Jack just looked between the two and stalked back into the jungle.

"You ok?" Sawyer asked nervously.

"Don't talk to me" Ana spat before leaving in the opposite direction to Jack.

Sawyer shrugged and headed back to the beach to find Kate, after the _tumble_ conversation he had just heard, he wasn't the only one who wanted answers.

* * *

**So, was that ok? If your reading please review because I need to know if its worth carrying on with this! **


	13. Answers

Sawyer sat down on the aeroplane seats outside his tent, picking up the battered copy of 'Watership Down' and putting on his makeshift reading glasses, pretending to read while he scanned the beach for any sign of Kate returning.

Not long after Sawyer had been sat, Kate arrived sitting herself down on the seat next to his leaning her head on his shoulder, Sawyer noticed her hair smelled of soap, she'd obviously had a shower at the hatch. Sawyer sighed slightly, this just gave him even more suspicions about her and Jacks 'tumble'.

"Howdy Hon how was your day?" Sawyer faked nonchalance perfectly, tossing the book into the sand.

"Good" She replied with a smile "yours?"

"Cant complain" He said "What have you been up ta then?"

"What's with the questions?" Kate laughed.

"So I can't take an interest in your life now?" Sawyer said, keeping his cool on the outside but inside feeling angered at her defiance, it just made him believe even more that she had something to hide.

"No of course you can Cowboy" She replied, planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"So what did ya do then Freckles?" He asked again.

"Well Jack found a couple of suitcases… I don't really know where there from I think someone gave them him" Kate said "So he invited me along to the hatch to help him sort them out, the useable stuff from the junk, ya know"

"Found some suitcases huh?" Sawyer said, resisting the urge to add 'damn convenient that aint it' and waiting to see what she had to say about the rest of the day.

"Yeah, so then when we'd found the stuff we could use we packed it all away and he went someplace with Ana" Kate said, leaving to choose the scene with Ana and Jack out, thinking that Sawyer wouldn't know anything about it, and anyway, she was sure Jack wouldn't want his relationship broadcasting to people, especially Sawyer. "Then I had a quick shower and I just stopped by and had a chat with Claire, Aarons getting really big now" She commented.

"Uh huh" Sawyer nodded in reply, then turning around to look her in the eyes he decided he was only going to get an answer if he asked the question, because nothing in the description sounded like a 'tumble'.

"So tell me Kate" Sawyer said, using her real name for full effect, it definitely caught her attention "Was this all before or after your _tumble_ with Jack?"

"What the hell do you mean tumble?" Kate asked, obviously confused.

"Oh I don't know sweetcheeks maybe poor Ana Lucia had been seeing things when she came running into me crying her eyes out" Sawyer said.

"You know" Kate said, more statement than fact.

"Yes I know Sassafras, so if ya think yer gonna go around cheatin on me-"

"Cheating?" Kate asked standing up in shock "I wasn't cheating on you Sawyer – nothing even remotely like that"

"So Ana Lucia was lyin? Or seein things?" Sawyer pressed.

"What exactly did she tell you Sawyer?" Kate challenged.

"She didn't tell me nothin, she was too busy cryin" Sawyer said "But I did overhear a very interesting argument between her and Jack about you and him"

"What was said in this argument then?" Kate asked, her tone getting heated.

"That she had seen you and Jack having a cosy little _tumble_" Sawyer spat.

"And what did Jack say about that?" Kate pressed.

"He said it was an _accident_" Sawyer said venomously.

"Yeah, that would be right" Kate nodded.

"So you and Jack ending up in bed was an accident was it now Kate?" Sawyer growled angrily.

"I wasn't in bed with Jack!" Kate nearly screamed, noticing she was attracting the stares of some of the people on the beach, she lowered her voice "Me and Jack had found some stupid things in the suitcase and were trying the on for a joke, _over_ our clothes" Kate emphasised the last three words.

"And where does this tumble come into it?" Sawyer asked.

"I was trying to get Jack to join in with me pretending to do a catwalk walk around the hatch but he wouldn't, so when I tried to pull him up I think I underestimated my own strength against his and I ended up pulling him up, and over. He lost his balance and fell right on top of me. That was when Ana came in" Kate explained.

"Oh" Was all Sawyer could say, he defiantly didn't like the sound of all the fun Jack and Kate had been having, but he couldn't deny her his friendship or he would defiantly loose her, on the other hand he had definitely over exaggerated the situation.

"Yeah oh" Kate shook her head, turning on her heal and stalking off.

"Hey Kate wait up!" Sawyer shouted, standing up and heading after her, but she carried on.

Sawyer grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him roughly.

"Let go Sawyer!" She exclaimed wriggling "If you can't trust me I have nothing to say to you"

"I do trust ya Freckles" Sawyer said quickly.

"Well I know that's not true, or you wouldn't have taken what Ana had said as me cheating on you with Jack!" Kate shouted back.

Sawyer didn't really have a comeback for that statement, because Kate was perfectly in the right.

"Kate, just take a look at it from my shoes here" Sawyer said trying to make her understand "If you were just minding your own business when Jack stumbles out from nowhere, crying his eyes out and the Ana comes along and he accuses her of taking a tumble with me, what would you think?"

"I'd probably suspicious" Kate admitted "But I'd also probably ask him properly about it and get all the facts before I started an argument with you"

"That's fair Freckles" Sawyer nodded "But when I heard that, something just snapped, I felt all those old insecurities about you preferring to be with Jack rather than me creep back in and I let my anger got the better of me"

"I'm sorry Sawyer" Kate nodded "I'm sorry for being angry"

"So am I" Sawyer said "You know I love you right Freckles?"

"I love you too" Kate smiled, feeling the air lift between them "Wanna get some dinner?"

"Sure" He grinned, taking her hand lightly before walking back down the beach.

After eating with everyone, well everyone except Ana and Jack, Sawyer noticed the absence of the two, he and Kate headed back to his tent and quickly hopped into bed. Kate soon fell asleep in his arms, but Sawyer lay awake, unable to shake a nagging feeling about how it would feel if Ana were sleeping in his arms instead of Kate.

* * *

**Sorry _again_ the long time it took me to update!**

**I think I got a bit of everything in there, but of course it was mainly Skate!**

**I know how I want to end it now, but I do have an alternate (but not as good) idea for an ending, which I can put up if thats whats wanted! Its gonna end at about 20-25 chaps I think.. so get your votes in now please!**

**Skate and Jana or Sana and Jate? Review.**

**That will be my last update for a while.. Im going on a two week vacation on Sunday.. Ill be back on the 6th of August, but I probably wont get around to updating for a few days after that - sorry!**


End file.
